


Say it Again

by flimflam99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Molly has just had a weird phone call from Sherlock.  What will she do about it?  Molly's POV of that phone call (TFP)





	

Molly put the phone down slowly and wiped her eyes.

What was all that about? Sherlock sounded frantic, begging her to say it. And after she had said it the line went dead. Molly dithered for a bit, and then tried to call Mycroft and John. There was no answer.

She then phoned Greg Lestrade.

“Molly?” Lestrade was surprised to hear from her.

“Greg, I’m worried about Sherlock, is he with you?” Molly prayed that he was.

“No, I haven’t seen him. What’s up?”

“I think he’s in trouble, I’ve just had the weirdest phone call from him.” And she told Greg everything that had happened.

“It’s not like him, he would never ask me to say that, he knows how I feel about him” Molly whispered tearfully.

“Ok, I’ll see what I can find out. Are you ok Molly?”.

“Just find him Greg, keep in touch ok?”

“Ok Molly.”

The line went dead.

Several hours later and Molly was lying on her sofa, watching a film on the TV (or more precisely just looking at the screen, not taking it in) when her phone rang. It was Greg.

“We’ve found him, Molly. He is ok, both him and John. But I need to send some officers round to your flat……..” He paused. “To take out some cameras.”

“Cameras? What?” Molly felt faint.

“Look I’m sorry Molly, I don’t really know what’s going on either, but if you can let them in, they’ll be done in half an hour, and that will be that.”

“What about Sherlock?” She asked.

“It’ll be a couple of hours before they’ll be back in London. John wants to get back to Rosie and as for Sherlock, well he seems to be a walking zombie at the moment.”

“Bring him here” Molly stated firmly.

“Are you sure? He’s not in a good way” Greg sounded surprised.

“It’s fine. I know how to deal with Sherlock Holmes”

The police had been and gone and Molly had had a long phone call with Mycroft about what happened, when the doorbell rang and Molly answered it to find Greg outside with Sherlock leaning against the wall.

“Bring him in” Molly opened the door wider and Greg hauled Sherlock through the door and pushed him onto the sofa. Sherlock just sat there, head in his hands.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this” Greg whispered to Molly.

“Quite sure. I’ll ring you if I need to” Molly felt sure she wouldn’t though.

“Ok.” Greg squeezed her shoulder and then left.

Molly made tea, and put a cup in front of Sherlock. He still sat there in his coat with his hands supporting his head. Molly sat next to him and touched his arm. Sherlock jumped.

“Have some tea, I put extra sugar in it” Molly then got up and went into the Bathroom. When she came out, Sherlock had had his tea and had gone back to sitting in the same position.

“I’ve run you a bath” Molly went other to him and held out her hand. Sherlock looked up at her and her breath caught at the look of despair in his face. He looked down at her hand and then took it and she gave a big heave and got him up off the sofa. He managed to walk into the bathroom, leaning on her. Molly took off his coat and jacket and then hesitated.

“I think I can manage Molly” Sherlock’s voice was hoarse. He had his back to her, didn’t seem able to look at her. 

“Ok but don’t lock the door. If you’re not out in half an hour, I’ll be coming in” Molly went out, shutting the door behind her.

It was fifteen minutes later when he came out wearing one of his pyjama bottoms that he’d left from earlier visits. Molly went up to him, took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

“In you get” and she pushed him onto the bed, heaved his legs up and covered him with the duvet. She went to leave but he pushed himself up onto his elbows. 

“Molly. Can you stay?” Molly’s hand froze on the door handle. This was a bit much. She turned to him to say no but she couldn’t bear the look on his face. He looked so bereft.

“Ok. I’ll just get changed and lock up” and Molly picked up her things from a chair. When she came back he was lying away from her so she slipped into bed behind him. She hesitated for a moment and then put her hand around his waist and snuggled in against him. She felt his hand cover hers tightly and she rested her head against his back.

“I’m sorry.” Molly whispered to him.

“You’re sorry?” She could hear the puzzlement in his voice. “I’m the one who should be sorry”

“But I am so, so sorry, it was selfish of me. I shouldn’t have forced you to say it, Sherlock. It was unfair but I’ve waited so long to hear you say it so I took the opportunity while I could.” Molly tightened her hold on his waist.

“Y-you knew?” Sherlock sounded shocked.

“Of course I knew” Molly did a little giggle “I’ve always known. It was you that didn’t know Sherlock.”

“How did you know?”

“Well, every time you met one of my boyfriends you slagged them off. Then there was that Christmas, I mean I was upset at the time, but looking back, you were so jealous, jealous of yourself!” Molly chuckled again. Sherlock squeezed her hand tighter for a second.

“But then you changed over time, became more thoughtful. And I could see it in your face, in your eyes but you still couldn’t admit it to yourself. So I made you say it, I made you admit it out loud. And for that I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made you say it before you were ready to.”

Sherlock let go of her hand and turned over to face her. He looked so tired and there was so much more they needed to discuss. Sherlock put his hand out and stroked her face.

“I’m glad you did, Molly and you’re right I didn’t want to admit it. But now it’s done.” He moved his head slightly and kissed her on the lips gently and then more passionately. Molly eventually broke contact and moved slightly away from him.

“Now, now.” She breathed “enough of that! You’re tired, I’m tired. Let’s just go to sleep.” And she turned over, away from him and she felt him cuddling up to her, putting his arms round her. 

“But there is just one thing” she murmured.

“What?” Sherlock’s breath tickled her ear.

“Say it again.”

“I love you. I love you Molly Hooper” Sherlock spoke passionately, placing a kiss on her neck.

“Good. Because I love you too Sherlock Holmes.” Molly sighed gently.

Then they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this little scene after thinking, what if Molly already knows Sherlock loves her, the only one who doesn't is Sherlock himself. It made me think of the time she told him in TGG that she could have him. It was almost as though she put the idea in his head, and I think that's what she did when she told him 'You say it, say it like you mean it'. She puts the idea in his head and allows Sherlock to finally admit it to himself. I'd appreciate your comments. Sorry for any typos, I did this one quite quickly!


End file.
